Crushing devices are known in the art for use to reduce large pieces of frangible material such as, but not limited to, concrete, rock, asphalt, etc., to smaller pieces. For the most part, jaw crushers now in use have proven to be satisfactory for most of their intended purposes including, feed size, hard rock capability, reduction ratio, product characteristics, throughput and economy. However, improvements in each of these areas are still possible. For example, many prior art jaw-type crushers have a fixed jaw and a large heavy movable jaw. In a majority of the prior art jaw-type crushers, eccentrically mounted rotatable jaws are driven by motors where the frangible material passes over at least one of the jaws. Since the frangible material is placed on at least one of the eccentrically mounted rotatable jaws, the motor driving the jaw would have to produce sufficient force to allow the jaw to produce its eccentric movement even with the additional weight from the frangible material. Because of the added weight upon such jaws, this type of prior art jaw-type crusher could typically experience more wear and tear than crushers that did not apply additional weight to an eccentrically mounted rotatable jaw.
Furthermore, such crushers are constructed so that material does not fall away from the jaw(s) until the material is of a defined size. Thus, pieces of the material may remain engaged with the jaw(s) creating fine material until the pieces are of a small enough size to fall away from the jaw(s). While the crushed material may be reused, the fine material does not have as many reusable purposes. Therefore entities wishing to break frangible material into smaller pieces would benefit from a system and method which provides for breaking of frangible material where a production of fine material is minimize.